Pyramid/Quotes
Opening Spiels OPENING SPIEL ($10,000 Pyramid Only): Keep your eye on this spot, for you are about to see one celebrity and one contestant step into this circle, for a chance to win $10,000, in less than a minute. Ladies & Gentlemen, this is the $10,000 Pyramid. Today's Special Guests are: (insert names of celebrities). And now, here's your host, Dick Clark! OPENING SPIEL (1970s through 1980s): (Clips of past bonus round winners $50,000 and $100,000) (From Television City in Hollywood,) This is the ($10,000/$20,000/New $25,000/$50,000/$100,000) Pyramid. Today's Special Guests are: (insert names of celebrities). Your host is/And now, here's your host, Dick Clark/Bill Cullen! OPENING SPIEL (1991): This is the Winner's Circle. This is where someone is guaranteed to win $100,000. From Television City in Hollywood, this is The $100,000 Pyramid. Today, Our Special Guests are: (insert names of celebrities). Your host is/And now, here's your host, John Davidson! OPENING SPIEL (alternate) (1991): If someone gets to the top of this pyramid in less than XX seconds...they could go on to win $100,000. From Television City in Hollywood...this is The $100,000 Pyramid. Today...our special guests are (insert names of celebrities). And now...here is your host...John Davidson! OPENING TOURNAMENT SPIEL (1991): The first one of these players to make it up to the top of the pyramid in less than 60 seconds will walk away with $100,000 in cash. From Television City in Hollywood...this is The $100,000 Pyramid Tournament Week. Today...our special guests are (insert names of celebrities). And now...here is your host...John Davidson! '' ''OPENING SPIEL (2002-2004): (Insert names of celebrities), Today on Pyramid. And now, here's the host of Pyramid, Donny Osmond! OPENING SPIEL (2012): From Studio City, California, this is The Pyramid. Today's Special Guests are: (insert names of celebrities). And now, here's your host, Mike Richards! Catchphrases "This is the Winner's Circle. The person who goes to the Winner's Circle is worth $10,000, second time worth $25,000." - Dick Clark/John Davidson (about the Winner's Circle) "If you were one of the three people who gets all the way to the top of the Pyramid, in the least/shortest amount/length of time, you will be qualified to compete for an additional $100,000 in just a few weeks." - Dick Clark/John Davidson (about the Winner's Circle Tournament qualification during the $100,000 Pyramid) "We guaranteed that someone/somebody will win $100,000 in cold hard cash. We'll keep going 'til someone/somebody does." - Dick Clark/John Davidson (giving to the tournament disclaimer on the $100,000 Pyramid) "These are the subjects/categories: (Insert six categories)." - Pyramid host (to reveal the six categories for the Pyramid Round) "Describe to your partner/for player/these things (insert the meaning about the category). These are (insert the meaning of the category)." - Dick Clark/Mike Richards "Ready, GO!" - Dick Clark (when the 30 sec timer is on the screen) "Do you wanna give or receive?" - Dick Clark/John Davidson/Mike Richards (whenever the final two categories left to be chosen, and during the Tiebreaker) "We have a tie, and we're going to a Tiebreaker. Let's wipe/clear/erase the scoreboard. (Insert contestant) you've got words that begin with the letter (insert letter) or the letter (insert letter)." - Pyramid host when the game is tied after completion of the Pyramid Round "We're in a 21-21 situation, the first person to break the tie wins $5,000" - Dick Clark "Describe these words that begin with the letter (insert letter)". - Pyramid host (during the Tiebreaker) "Let's go to the Winner's Circle and try for (insert money amount)." - Dick Clark/John Davidson (when the team goes to the Winner's Circle at the start of a commercial break) "Studio audience, absolute silence please. Do not help out or say anything! Don't anyone move!" - Dick Clark (before the Winner's Circle starts, usually used when going for $100,000) "For (insert money amount), here is your first subject. GO!" - Dick Clark (at the start of the Winner's Circle) "HURRY!" - Dick Clark (reminding the players to speed-up during the Winner's Circle) "This is the Winner's Circle, where you have to conquer this Big Pyramid, and the first time making it there is worth $10,000, the second time is worth $15,000 for a total of/the full $25,000. If you do that, you'll then became to qualify for the Tournament worth $100,000. But in order to conquer this Big Pyramid in the Winner's Circle, you have to conquer this Small Pyramid off to my right/left with the following six categories(:). They are: (Insert six categories) - Donny Osmond "Here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna give you 20 seconds to describe six words or phrases, that relates to a particular category you selected on this Pyramid off to my right/left. Now, remember, no part of an answer can be in your description. You can't say 'Starts with...', 'Rhymes with...', or 'Sounds like...'. If you do any of those, you'll hear this sound... (burble). You don't wanna hear that. If you get stuck, say 'Pass', and if the time permits, you can come back to it. The team with the most points goes to the Winner's Circle." - Donny Osmond "20 seconds on the clock. Ready, GO!" - Donny Osmond (when the 20 sec timer is on the screen) "60 seconds on the clock. Ready, GO!" - Donny Osmond (at the start of the Winner's Circle) "Welcome/Now back to Pyramid! With your host/and once again, Donny Osmond!" - John Cramer (after the commercial break) "Now back to the Winner's Circle with the host of Pyramid, Donny Osmond!" - John Cramer (when it's time for the Winner's Circle after the show's commercial break has ended) "You played a great game! Congratulations!" - Donny Osmond "Promotional consideration provided by!" - John Cramer "Each of you will play three categories on The Pyramid. There are seven items in each. And if you get 7 out of 7/all 7 correctly in 30 seconds, we'll give you $500 instant cash, and we add $5,000 to your Winner's Circle Bank. The Winner's Circle starts at $10,000, so if you play this game perfectly, you'll be playing for $25,000." - Mike Richards. "30 seconds on the clock. Ready, GO!" - Mike Richards (when the 30 sec timer is on the screen) "Unlike the previous rounds, you can't use your hands, no prepositions, use only lists. And if you get stuck, you can pass and come back to it if there's time left. Let's dim the lights, give me 60 seconds on the clock, please. For (insert total Winner's Circle" bank), here's your first subject. GO!" - Mike Richards Taglines "For Now, Dick Clark. (hand salute) So long." - Dick Clark "Thanks for watching us here on Pyramid! I'm Donny Osmond! See you next time, bye bye!"- Donny Osmond "For winning today's Mystery 7, (insert contestant), you will receive (insert prize/trip) (insert description of a prize/trip)." - Pyramid announcer (about the Mystery 7 prize that the contestant has won in Round 2 during the 70s, 80s and 90s version) "Some of our contestants will receive... (insert prizes)" - Pyramid announcer (1970s through 1990s) Category:Pyramid Category:Quotes & Catchphrases